Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki:Policy/Page Layout
This page serves as a guide on how pages should be written on the Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki. This page is not a tutorial on how to write articles. Instead, it serves to explain how pages should be laid out. If you wish to get help on getting started, see and here. Writer template This template should be placed at the beginning of the page. It it used to show ownership of a page and display that a certain user has created the fanon article. This article can still be edited by other users, but only the creator of the article may add fanon info. The Writer template can be found here. Another template called the "Temporary" template can be used at the beginning of an article as well. This template is used to show that the page has temporary fanon information on it, and the information is subject to change. The Temporary template can be found here. Infoboxes Infoboxes are the quickest way to view important information about a fanon article, along with an optional image of the article's subject. Infoboxes should be used at all times unless the article doesn't fit in any category. A list of this wiki's infoboxes can be found on Category:Information templates. Article organization NOTE: The sections of the articles should be organized in the order that they are shown. Character #Biography: This section is the account of a character's life. If the character's biography is fairly long, it should be divided into smaller categories. #Abilities and Traits: Lists and describes the character's abilities and powers as well as his/her personality. #Mask and Tools: Gives a list of the character's weapons, gadgets, and other tools. This section also describes the character's kanohi. Location #History: The location's full history. #Topography: Details about the location's traits, such as geology, weather, important locations, etc. #Description: Government, entertainment, etc. of the location. #Locations: Major or significant locations within the larger location. #Inhabitants: A list of important inhabitants from or in the location. This section should be in bullet points and link to the inhabitants' individual pages (if they have them). Event #Beginning: Events leading up to the event. #The battle/mission/rebellion/etc.: The actual event. If this section becomes too long, it should be broken into subsections. #Aftermath: The results, effects, and aftermath of the event. Species #Physiology: A description of the physical characteristics of the species. #History: The history of the species. #Society and Culture: How the species and their culture, traditions, and societies are organized. #Known Beings: A list of important beings. This section should be in bullet points and link to the characters (if they have pages). Kanohi/Object/Vehicle #Description: Describes details of the object design and capabilities. #History: All history of the object. #Known users: A list of beings who have used the object. Faction/Organization/Military #History: The history of the organization. #Operation and Infrastructure: The purpose of the faction. Also details what the faction or organization does and what they believe. #Members and Allies: Important members and allies of the faction. Fiction (Story, movie, etc.) #Story/Synopsis: The plot or story of the article. Should be divided into chapters or subsections. #Characters: A list of characters appearing in the fictional article. Should be a bullet point list. MOC Contest #Description: A description of what the contest will be about. #Entries: All MOCs entered in the contest. #Story/Media: A link to the story or media detailing the contest and its entries. #Winner: The winner of the contest. Trivia A bulleted list of fun/interesting facts about the article (Example: This character character is Johnny's self-MOC.). Trivia can be released at the author's liking and is OPTIONAL. Appearances A list of every piece of fiction or media the article's subject appears in. The only exception to the Appearances section are stories, movies, and other related fictional compositions, as a story does not have appearances. See Also This section provides a bulleted list of other related articles. Articles should not be linked to others if they have no significant, direct relationship. Items under the See Also category should be italicized. Galleries Galleries can be included on any article, as long in the images in the gallery feature the article's subject. When a gallery has more than five images, then a separate gallery page should be created and titled Pagename:Gallery. If a gallery subpage is created, then a link to it should be listed under the See Also heading. Page Layout